What a mess!
by Hebinekojin
Summary: Life is always interesting with the Marauders, and even more when you add the revelation of the consequences of a potion accident, and the second generation of the Marauders...
1. Trouble magnets

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

This is the sequel to The Sale

Chapter 1 – Trouble magnets

In his first year, Harry James Potter refused Draco Malefoy's offer of friendship. He opposed Lord Voldemort's try to steal the Philosopher Stone, angering the Lord of the Underworld.

In his second year, Harry James Potter killed the basilic Voldemort had bred from the egg to be a weapon of mass destruction. The fact that it was in self defense, as Harry was supposed to be the demonstration of the basilic's power, to punish him for the Philosopher Stone, left Voldemort to reimburse the advances he had already perceived. Voldemort's anger grew to hatred.

He was not pleased, none at all, and managed to escape only because Sirius, seeing Lucius at his side hesitated before cursing him.

In third year, Remus, who had resigned to take care of Erwan who had been injured during a raid, became Harry James Potter's Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher. Sirius, depressed by Lucius' betrayal and his unability to stop him, resigned and joined Remus. Severus, who was already teaching potions was overjoyced. Erwan, once healed, became Madam Pomphrey's assistant.

Everything went well after that, if one doesn't stop to look at the yearly confrontations between Harry James Potter and Lord Voldemort. Till this fateful day, one month after the beginning of Harry James Potter's sixth year.

It was a fine mid-morning, and Remus was back from a little visit he had paid to Hagrid's acromantula, who, to everyone's surprise, took a liking to him on sight. He stopped humming to listen intently, and there it was, the muffled sound of somebody crying in a transversal corridor.

Upon a careful inspection, he found a sobbing first year, huddled in a corner.

"Hey" he gently said, kneeling in front of the little girl, "what happened?"

"I'm lost! I went to the bathroom after my first class, and when I get out, it was another corridor I didn't know! Each time I tried to find my way, I ended up back right here!"

"Where were you trying to go?"

"Charms." She sniffed.

Remus smiled and got to his feet, extending his hand to the girl. "Come, I'll show you. It's just an illusion charm, you have to walk right through the wall to exit." He pulled her up and through the wall they went, till they reached the entrance hall.

"Don't worry, the corridors like to play this trick on pupils. I gather you didn't want to go to charms, did you?"

"No" she sighed, "it's so complicated! I was thinking on how good it would be if I could just stay outside." She confessed, blushing.

Remus laughed. "Don't worry, the same thing happened to me about potions, when I studied here. Your secret is safe with me! Look, the charms classroom, I'll talk to professor Flitwick, so he won't scold you. Allright?"

"More than allright you mean!" she replied excitedly.

He knocked on the door and entered, the girl peeking from behind his shoulder. "Professor? I found this little girl lost in the never ending corridor."

"Ah, miss Frostspoon, do come in." Flitwick waved her in before turning towards Remus. "Thank you, professor Lupin."

Remus nodded and turned to leave. He was passing the last desk when he heard Flitwick chastisising a student. "Miss Hardgrave, may I remind you that we are not studying the glamouri charm? Glamoris purgis!"

Remus' breath hitched as the charm hit him, the student having dodged. He stumbled a bit before regaining his footing. Flitwick was horrified. "Oh, professor Lupin, I'm so sorry! I was not aiming at you!"

"It's alright, accidents happen!" Remus said without turning, "I'd better leave before something else happens!" he laughed a little before exiting the classroom. As he was closing the door, he heard Flitwick giving miss Hardgrave two weeks of detention.

He swiftly made his way towards the quarters he shared with his husband. Upon entering, he sank on the sofa and burried his face in his hands. "Just what we needed!"

Feeling restless, he jumped on his feet and paced the room. That was how Erwan found him when he entered their rooms.

"Remus? What happened? You missed dinner, you know."

When Remus turned towardshim, Erwan's face fell.

"How?"

"Glamor Purgis, of course! What else? Frankly, Erwan!"

"Hush, you're hysterical."

"And I don't have good reason to? How am I supposed to appear before Dumbledore and the students now?"

"Calm down, we **will** find a solution, don't worry."

A sniff. "We should tell the others. It's all my fault."

A hug "It's not, there was no way you could have prevented it. Go and draw yourself a nice hot bath, I'll floo Sirius and Severus."

As his husband busied himself in the bathroom, Erwan threw a pinch of floo powder in the fire. "Sirius and Severus' rooms, emergency!" he yelled.

A few seconds later he emerged in front of a half naked Sirius snogging an equally disclosed Severus. Both were shocked to see him, but quickly recovered as Erwan explained Remus' predicament.

"Oh shit!" swore Sirius while hastily throwing on the first piece of clothing he found, which happened to be Severus' shirt.

"That's quite an understatment, love." His husband answered, tugging Sirius' tee shirt down. Both flooed back with Erwan and arrived just in time to heard a knock at the door.

"Remus, are you here? It's Albus, is everything alright? You were not at dinner, do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

Sirius and Severus went to sit in front of the fireplace while Erwan answered the door. "It's nothing, Headmaster, Remus idjust a little tired, I'm gonna ask the elves for a slight meal and put him to bed. Sorry for the disturbance."

"Think nothing of it, dear boy. I'm glad everything is well, have a nice night, boys." He frowned a little as he turned towards the door, wondering why Sirius and Severus were here if Remus was tired. 'I hope they're not planning something. Last time was... well, it was at their graduation.' He thought, shivering a little at the remembrance of the infamous animalia prank, and more at the idea of a repeat.

"Good night" the three innocently chorused.

As soon as te door closed, and they couldsee Albus' departure thanks to a spying charm Sirius casted on the door, Remus, a nineteen years old Remus exited from the bathing room.

"I hope one of you remember the spell Lily used to enhance the glamour, or I'm dead!" he sat dejectedly near his husband, entertwining their hands.

"Don't you mean **we'**re dead? Anyway, I don't remember." Winced Sirius.

"I remember only a word out of three..." Severus slowly stated.

"We're doomed." Erwan pointed glumily.

Remus sighed heavily. "There's no way they'll believe I'm sick..."

Silence crept on the four defeated men. Suddenly Sirius snickered.

"I fail to see what you find so funny, Sirius!" huffed Remus.

"It's just something I remembered Dumbledore said after we had explained everything to him in his office."

"And?" prompted Severus.

"He said that when I was in trouble, I really was in trouble!"

"So what you say is that I'm a trouble magnet, like you?" Remus was towering above a siting Sirius.

"Not at all, just that you too have a knack to find trouble. You should sit and breathe deeply."

"I don't need you to tell me how to react" by this time Remus had his wand out. "Perhaps I should submit you to the Glamor Purgis too, to see how you would react!" As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes bulged.

"Oh no,nononononono!" he moaned. "I didn't, I'm sorry!" A glowering nineteen years old Severus , who had stepped in front of Sirius in order to protect him fell on the sofa.

"Uh, guys?" tentatively asked Erwan, interrupting the glaring contest being held between Severus and Remus, "You're not going to kill each other, right?"

Severus sighed deeply and looked at a fidgetting Erwan. "Not yet, why?"

"Could it wait till Siri and I went to retrieve a few books from the library? Maybe we'll find the solution."

"And if we don't?"a worried Sirius enquired.

"Then we'll go and see Dumbledore." Severus stated.

"But what about the ministry? We agreed to hide it from them because we didn't want to be locked away..."

"We could always make him take a wizzard oath to ensure his silence before we tell him anything."

"Ok, for now, Erwan and Sirius deal with the library, Remus and me will write the oath we want Dumbledore to take if we don't find answers." Severus stood up and went to Remus "Where do you keep the parchment and ink?"

Reassured, the two men left for the library. They came back with a wide selection of books. After studying them carefully, and finding nothing, they went bak for more. In th middle of the night, Remus stood up from his seat. He cleared his throat to attractthe other's attention. As soon as they were all looking at him, he began "I think that Sirius and Erwan should go to bed. They'll be the only ones able to fool the Headmaster and give the lessons. With a little glamour, they should be able to pass as Severus and myself."

"But..." Remus held a hand to stop Erwan.

"The concentration necessary to hold a glamour to change our age would be too much. Besides, we're much too thin and skinny. We would have too much trouble remembering our broader build. Seeing us squeezing in some places we shouldn't be able to would kind of deter the usefulness of a glamour, don't you think?"

"And what will the two of you do?"

"We will stay here and try to find something in the few books we haven't already gone through."

The three others looked at each others before nodding reluctantly. Erwan and Sirius left their mates to their studies after a few 'good night' and 'good work' kisses.

The next morning, when they awoke, they found both Remus and Severus asleep in their chairs. Chuckling, they casted the glamour spell on each other before going to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	2. Trip back home and a rejuvenating cure

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

This is the sequel to The Sale

Chapter 2 – Trip back home and a rejuvenating curse

It was only mid day and Sirius was exhausted. "I swear I will never again tease Sev about his love of potions! How can he stand all that tension? At least in my time, we only played pranks on teachers, we didn't try to blow them up!" he mumbled as he went to meet Erwan for lunch after a near death experience with a detergent potion and a Neville Longbottom, two ingredients that should never ever mix.

He turned a corner and walked straight into Draco Malefoy, nearly sending the boy toppling on the floor. He snarled at the boy, angry at the thought of his lunch being delayed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others demons-in-disguise known as students in the Great Hall?"

The young Malefoy sneered. "My father owled me, I'm needed at home. I have the Headmaster's permission to go." He told, handing Sirius Dumbledore's note, which Sirius read quickly.

"Right, consider me warned. You may go." He dismissed Draco before stepping around him and making his way towards the Great Hall at a brisk pace. As soon as he was out of sight, Draco let out the breath he had been holding and ran out of the castle to the carriage his father has sent, which already held his trunk.

Sirius had changed course after grabbing Erwan and, having taken some food from the kitchen for all of them, they went to find their significant others and Sirius explained Malefoy's departure.

They discussed the reasons why Malefoy could possibly be called back home, Sirius throwing some of the most ridiculous theories he could think of in the discussion and was rewarded by the smile that blossomed on his husband's face. As soon as the last ustensils disappeared, he pounced on Severus and snogged him like there wouldn't be any tomorrow. This course of action gave Remus some ideas of his own, and soon everybody was cuddling with his husband.

Malefoy Manor

Draco was standing in his father's study, concentrating on the intricacies of the sculpture his father used as a paperweight as he was waiting for his genitor to end his speech.

"I wanted you here because I need someone I can trust. You are to survey the House Elves, everything must be perfect. They are going to agence a room. There will be a reunion here with some powerful investitors. It is high time you learned your role. You're dismissed."

"Yes Father."

On his way out, Draco passed his mother. She seemed sad, but she managed a small smile when she saw him. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before knocking on the door of the study and entering when told.

Draco sighed 'I swear I will find a way to get you out of his clutches, Mother, even if it means asking Potter for help.' He promised himself.

As soon as his parents had left, he went to the House Elves, and, reassured that they had everything under control, he resumed his favorite past time while at home, exploring Malefoy Manor.

Hogwarts

"Hum, guys? May I be a party breaker and ask what you found in the books yesterday after we left?" Erwan's words froze everybody.

Severus sighed and put his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Nothing, nothing at all, damn Merlin!" Sirius snaked his arm around Severus to brought him nearer to himself.

"I fear it was a spell Lily created specifically for us. Trying to recrate it would be too long, and hazardous." Remus quipped from his sprawled position on Erwan's lap.

"So, I suppose we should go to Dumbledore, then?" frowned Severus. "You know, you're not obliged to do it, guys..."

Sirius cut him with a quick kiss "I can't speak for Erwan, but I fully intend to keep my word to you." He smiled, "Do your worst!" he theatrically stood up in front of his husband, and gave him his wand.

Severus grinned and, accepting the wand, he pointed it at his husband and murmured "Glamoris Purgis". As soon as it was done, he smiled and kissed him deeply. So involved were there in their kiss that they forget they were not alone.

Remus' commentary of "cute, sickeningly sweet, but indeniably cute" reminded them of their friends' presence. They both blushed.

All the eyes were attracted to Erwan when he suddenly jumped on his feet. He grinned impishly "Well, sorry to interrupt, but you won't be able to see me looking younger..." His words started a chaos of protestations.

Remus stood nervously "But, you promised..."

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Severus frowned.

"How could you?"

Everybody stopped short when they heard Erwan's snort of laughter. "Hey guys, chill! If you had let me finish, you would know what I was going to say... you won't be able to see me looking younger **yet**. Someone has to go and fetch Dumbledore, I doubt he would come if we firecalled him."

"With him you can never tell." Shrugged Sirius, safely ensconsed in Severus' arms.

"You! I can't believe you!" huffed Remus.He playfully swaped his husband's backside.

Before closing the door, Erwan winked to Remus "I'll repay you tonight, love. You three should be working on this wizzard's oath."

He didn't noticed the black haired teen lounging in the shadows before he closed the door. "By Merlin's socks!" the teen murmured before adding "I should warn him. I just hope they don't destroy Hogwarts." He shook his head and shrugged before going on his way.

Erwan sighed when he reached the door of the Headmaster's office. He straightened his clothes and raised his hand to knock. He was scared nearly out of his robes when the door opened, revealing Albus Dumbledore himself.

Erwan squeaked and breathe deeply before feeling his voice steady enough to speak. "Headmaster, don't do that, or I'll die before I'm twenty!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "I was on my way to see how Remus was doing. He seemed a bit off this morning. I hope he is not sick..."

"Well, you see, it is part of our problem..." trailed Erwan. Seeing as he had some trouble finding his words, Dumbledore offered him a candy "Lemon drop, my boy?"

Exasperated, Erwan sighed "Now is not the time to eat candy, Headmaster! It's serious, Remus, Sirius and Severus are involved too!"

Dumbledore's only outward show of surprise was a small widening of his eyes 'If those four are involved, this is not good at all!' he thought, having flashbacks of all the pranks they had pulled through the years.

Impatient, Erwan tugged on his arm and pulled him into motion "Please sir, you must come with me! We are in trouble with a capital 'T' here!"

Dumbledore followed him swiftly. When they arrived, Erwan opened the door and let the Headmaster in. "Please have a seat, I'll be right back."

Erwan went to knock three times on the bedroom's door before entering the room.

"So how did it go?"

"Hush love, everything is fine. Are you finished with this oath?"

"Yes, here it is." Severus handed him a piece of parchment. Erwan quickly scanned it before nodding "Short and direct to the point. Superb."

He kissed Remus before going to join the Headmaster.

As soon as he caught sight of him, Dumbledore stopped his pacing. "This has better not have anything to do with a prank." He warned Erwan, scowling.

"No, this is real, no matter how I wish it was a prank. But before we go further, I need you to take this oath." Erwan gave him the parchment, which Dumbledore quickly read.

"Are you serious?" Albus asked, studying Erwan's face carefully.

"I am. Will you do it?"

Sighing, and dreading the revelations that were protected so carefully, Dumbledore put the piece of parchment on the table and read it aloud slowly.

"I, Albus Dumbledore, swore this day, with Erwan Lupin-Mac Connor as witness, that I will never, in any way or form, reveal anything that Erwan Lupin-Mac Connor, Remus Lupin-Mac Connor, Sirius Black-Snape or Severus Black-Snape, or any of their relatives or friends tell me this day; or anything relating with this 'situation'. If I was to break my oath, without their konwledge or permission, let me be stripped of my magic and live as a muggle for the rest of my life."

Finished, Albus cut one of his fingertips with a small razor charm, and drop three drops of his blood on the parchment, which shone a bright yellow, sealing the oath, before triplicating itself, one copy for Dumbledore and Erwan, the third for the ministry.

After storing his copy in the desk, Erwan clapped his hands. "Pfiuu! That's a good thing. I'll be right back. Don't move!"

With those words, he ran to the bedroom and threw the door open. Albus could only heard him stating that it was done before he closed the door.

When it reopened, he gasped as he saw a younger version of Severus entering and going to sit on the second couch, in face of his own. His shock level skyrocketed when the sight of a younger Remus and Sirius confronted him.

"What? How?..." his brain nearly short circuited.

"Well" Sirius smiled, "we will answer better with a simple demonstration. Guys?"

Erwan went to stand between the two couches with Remus who draw his wand.

Dumbledore, nervous, eyed the two young men sitting peacefully on the couch holding hands. Intercepting Albus' eyes, Sirius smirked and said "We can do this only once, so I suggest you look at the spectacle!"

Severus frowned at him. Sirius grinned "Well, it's true, he should!" Rolling his eyes, Severus cut him with a kiss.

Dumbledore politely reported his eyes on the two standing people. With a flourish Remus pointed his wand at Erwan and carefully enonciated "Glamoris Purgis"

Dumbledore's eyes bulged when he saw a nineteen years old Erwan. He fainted with shock.


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

This is the sequel to The Sale

Chapter 3 – Explanations

"Do you think we killed him?"

"No, don't be stupid!"

"I'm not, but at his age..."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

A sigh. "Stop it, Padfoot, Grumpy Bear!"

"Look, Wolfie, he's waking up!"

Dumbledore opened his eyes to be confronted by the same vision. He satup stright and sighed. "So, what happened, and how? Is it temporary or permanent?"

Everybody turned to Remus. "Why me?" he wanted to know. The others shrugged. Remus shook his head and sat near his husband.

"Well, you remember this accident we had with a potion in our sixth year?" The Headmaster nodded.

"I was working on the deaging potion. It was nearly completed..." He rolled his eyes as Sirius sniggered "It was nearly completed when Lucius ran into the classroom to hide from Narcissa. Soon after she came in, knocked the cauldron with a Petrificus Totalis, which was previously aimed at myself. Lucius added an Impedimienta to the mix. It rebounded from Narcissa's shield towards us. The mix of the potion and the spells was unstable, and there were some blue sparks running on the floor. We lost consciousness then." Remus stopped his narration to take a great shuddering gulp of breath.

Dumbledore was frowning. "Alright, that explain how it happened. But not what happened."

Remus cleared his throat "You remember that we woke up seven days after the incident?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well after this, we remarked that we didn't age as normal people do. After some comparaisons and calculs, we maanged to establish a sort of scale. To make a long story brief, it takes us seven years to age one. So now, instead of being thirty six, we're actually nineteen. Oh, and we change age on the anniversary date of the accident."

"But how do you know this? You could be thirty six and only looking like nineteen years old."

"We were very thorough. We casted the Age Revelae on each others. We even had Lily to cast it for us." Answered Severus.

"She was the one to come with the enhanced glamour we used." Sirius piped in.

"We promised each other that if one was to be discovered, the others would stick with him." Added Erwan.

"So, here we are." Finished Remus.

Dumbledore blinked, trying to digest this avalanche of facts. He massaged his temples to fend off a migraine. Once everything was clear, he voiced his next question "Why didn't you came to me when you noticed the first effects? There could have been some nasty side effects..."

Severus stood and paced, as was his wont when he was agitated. "We couldn't. And no," he dismissed Albus' objection with a wave of his hand, "it was not a question of trust. We didn't want the ministry to put its nose into our lives. Could you imagien what would have happened to us if our secret was known? We would have been locked away, people might have fight to try and capture us, and what if information leaked into the press? Not only would we be probbed and tested, but some of us may also be killed to be dissected, or even worse vivisected..." Severus stopped his pacing when Sirius came barelling into him. He enfolded him in his arms and hugged him tightly. "We were only protecting ourselves and our loved ones."

"Besides, if there was any troubles relating to health, I would have known." Erwan quipped, his hand gripped by Remus'.

Dumbledore nodded, frowning. Even if they made sense, there was still something nagging at his mind... "Wait a minute, it was written relatives in the oath you made me take, but Sirius' parents doesn't count, Remus' own are dead, Severus' are in the USA, and yours disappeared in South America three years ago... But something tell me you didn't told them about this... situation, am I right?"

"My parents know, they're our lawyers." Severus said.

"Well" Remus looked at each one in turn, getting nods from all of them, "there were no side effects or maybe what can be considered as such."He stopped, unsure on how to go on.

"A three kilos and a half, wriggling side effect..." smirked Sirius.

"Make that two" Remus cut in.

"Or even three, maybe four" mused Erwan.

Dumbledore was as speechless as he would be if they had told him they wanted to take over the school to make it Hogwarts school of Pranks. Sirius' voice brought him back to the present.

"Two of them are on their way as we're speaking." He grinned sheepishly under everybody's stares. "Well, he took his oath, and we'll need his help to protect them."

"Well, what is done is done" Severus hugged him.

A few minutes ticked away, and then a scuffle was heard at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, what are **you** doing here?"

"I was the first to ask! And if you must know, I'm here to see my godfather!"

"Well, me too, but without god!"

"Huh?"

"Very articulate, Potter!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Remus opened the door to reveal a glaring Harry Potter and a smirking Blaise Zabini. Blaise entered and adressed the room. "So, why the convocation? I swear I was a good little boy!"

Sirius and Remus burst into laughter while Severus scowled "Didn't you mean a good little Slytherin?"

"Of course. But it's only a detail." Blaise sat on the floor and grinned at the assembled men.

Harry was thunderstruck, Dumbledore sighed.

Just as Remus was closing the door, a foot wedgeed itself in the opening. "First, you call me here, and then you close the door in my face! You should make your mind up, you know." Remus reopened the door and smiled apologetically to the mock scowling teen.

"Oups, sorry Terry!"

"Humpf! Unworthy werewolf!" the insult was anihiliated by the big smile adorning Terry's face. He hugged Remus tightly and went to sit near Blaise.

Harry was rooted in his spot near the door, his eyes fleeing from one person to another. "Harry? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Remus.

Just as Harry was about to answer, there was a muffled yelp and a cry of "Sev!" before Sirius began giggling under Severus' tickling assault. Blaise sighed, stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Kids!" he bellowed "stop playing!"

"Sorry" Severus apologized, Sirius was still trying to catch his breath.

"Some times I wonder who are the adults with you!" stated Blaise before plopping back near Terry.

"He started it!" retorted Severus.

"Did not!"

"Did"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Dad, Father, enough!" Blaise turned towards Terry, who was snickering. "Oh, shut up! Your fathers are not really more evolved than mines, you know!"

Harry fainted.

"Woaw, two in one day!" commented Remus.

"You didn't warn him?" asked Blaise incredulously.

"Of course not! It would have endangered the secrecy. And it would not have been nearly as fun." Answered Erwan as he was carrying Harry to put him on the couch near Dumbledore.

"That's official" moaned Blaise "I am sixteen and more responsible than my parents."

"Well" grinned Sirius "You always are too serious, little Blaze!"

"You wouldn't guess, with a name like his. He must have inherited your contrariness." Severus retorted, throwing his arms in the air.

Blaise burried his face in his hands "Incorrigible"he mumbled.

Harry slowly opened his eyes slowly. 'Woah! I had the strangest dream!' He slowly sat up to be faced with a concerned Blaise, who had jumped to his side when he had heard him waking up.

"Potter, you alright? I'm sorry, but I think your godfather have been a bed influence on my father..."

"I'm alright, perhaps..."

"What will it be? Alright or not?"

"I'll be alright but I want to clarify a point. I think I heard you saying that Sirius was **one **of your fathers?"

Blaise sighed. "I did. I'm Sirius and Severus' son. By the way, Terry here is Remus and Erwan's son."

"I must have missed something there..."

"Okay, I'll explain. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Blaise, stop mohenning him!"

Seeing Dumbledore and Harry's twins looks of confusion, Blaise sighed deeper than before.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the Terryisms once you've spent some time in his company."

He turned to Blaise. "I think the word you're looking for is 'mother-henning', Terry."

Terry shrugged "Same thing."

Dumbledore brought all eyes on him as he gasped audibly and ran to the door. Before leaving, he turned to the confused assembly. "I have to go, a previous appointment. You'll assure your classes as your relatives. You will introduced to the students this evening at dinner. Now, I've got to go, see you later!" In his head, a thought was on auto reverse 'the Deadly Duo is related to the Marauders! That is so not good!'

"Where did he ran to this quickly?" encquired Remus.

"Probably to make sure he didn't forget to pay the insurance fee for the school." Shrugged Blaise.

Harry waved "Hey, remember me? I'd like a few explanations, cause I'm completely lost here."

Everybody exchanged glances before Sirius got up to seat near Harry. "Ok, Harry, I need you to listen to me without interuption, can you do that?"

Harry nodded.

"You remember how I married Sev?"

Harry nodded a new.

"Well, during our sixth year, we, meaning Sev, Remus, Erwan and I were involved in a slight potion accident. A mix between a deaging potion, a Petrificus Totali, and an Impedimienta. As a result, we age only one year in seven normal years."

"At least, we didn't have to do everything seven times faster than normal!" quipped Remus.

Erwan restrained him in his arms. "Where and when did you get a hold of chocolate?"

Speaking a little louder to cover the bikering, Sirius went on. "Well, your father and Lucius were involved in this, too."

"You mean they..."

"Yes, they have the same 'side effects'. Besides, they were a couple while in school. And James.. He...We all found we were pregnant at the same time. Lucius and him decided to separate because at this time, Lucius had problems with his family, who was supporter of Voldemort. And we all know how he resolved this" he aparted bitterly before resuming "Soon after, Lucius was forced into marrying Narcissa and taking the head of his familly."

"If I get this straight, you mean that I am..." he gulped nervously.

"Yes, you are Lucius Malefoy's son and Draco Malefoy's half brother."

Harry fainted again.

"Well, he took it well." Pipped Terry.

Everybody groaned while Remus took Harry to let him rest comfortably on his and Erwan's bed. They sat and played poker while they waited for him to come to.

Harry shuddered. In his deam, it was becoming weirder and weirder. For example, Sirius, helped by his husband, Erwan and Remus were running after him with big hammers, trying to wack him on the head. Blaise Zabini was helping him to stand while Terry Boot was sitting cross legged on the floor, reading strange aphorisms from a big old dusty book.

When he reopened his eyes, he groaned one more time. Reaching the door, he nearly banged his head on it. Here were the four last Marauders, playing poker with Bertie Bott every flavour beans as bargaining chips. Each time one of them lose a hand, they had to close their eyes, chose a bean and eat it. Terry and Blaise were discussing something sprawled on the floor.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and faced him, Sirius surreptitiously taking the chance to throw the dark green bean he had picked in the fire.

"Harry, you're awake!" shouted Remus. With his heightened sense of smell, he had been able to pick only sugared beans and couldn't hold still. He turned to the teens, and his amrs waving madly, he exclaimed " Blaise, Terry, he's all yours, we have to cast glamours on ourselves to be introduced as our relatives to be able to go on with our teaching duties!"

"Breathe, Remus, breathe!" teased Sirius.

Erwan scowled at the two "And don't confuse him more than necessary" before running after the hyper Remus. "Better check what he is up to!"

Harry eyed the two curious teens warily. "So, what do you want to know, Potter?" Blaise broke the silence.

Harry sat near them, and reached for a sandwich from the plate on the nearby table. "So" he spoke between bites, "if you're Severus and Sirius' son, why don't you have the same name?"

"Secrecy and protection, Potter or should I say nevrosis of persecution?" smiled Terry.

Harry's eyes bulged.

Blaise sighed "Don't mind him. You'll get used to him in a while... or not..."

Terry shrugged.

"So, as to answer your question, Zabini was my grandmother's maiden name, on Severus', my father, side. And before you ask, they know about all of us, they are our lawyers, as well as yours."

The boys spent the dinner time getting acquainted, Blaise explaining everything to Harry with some not always opportune interventions by Terry.

In the Great Hall

"Students, teachers. Before we eat, I have some news. The professors Snape, Black and Lupin as well as Mister Mac Connor had to go on familial business. They sent remplacements, gentlemen?"

Four young men stepped in front of the teacher's table. Two of them (Sirius and Severus) looked like twin younger versions of the old professor Snape the students knew. The only difference were their bright blue eyes.

The two others were clearly different, one with black hair and brown eyes, who was slightly bouncing into place, the other, blond with the same eyes trying to restrain him with an hand on his arm.

Dumbledore designed the first two, which the students had already dubbed as the Twins, as the potion Master's replacement. "Those gentlemen are Shaï and Simian Snape. They'll share the potion class."

He moved to Remus and Erwan "Those two other gentlemen will share the DADA class. Let me introduce you to Corwin (Remus salutated) and Julian (Erwan smiled while grabbing Remus' arm to prevent him from running around) Mac Connor. They are cousins."

The four smiled tightly, reassured by the way the students welcomed them. Before coming in, they had had a quick word with Dumbledore, deciding that keeping their names would be better.

As soon as the student's welcome had died down, they went to sit at the teacher's table. Sirius, Severus and Erwan were soon attacked with questions from all the teachers, Remus too busy eating to noticed.

Well, a long chapter to compensate for my lack of inspiration on this fic. I'm stuck after the fifth chapter...


	4. Discoveries and the return of two ghosts

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 4 – Discoveries and the return of two ghosts

It was nearly lunch time and Draco Malefoy was starved. He was nearing the kitchens when he remarked a House Elf carrying a tray full of food. The elf was heading into a corridor Draco didn't know yet.

He stood there for a few seconds, comparing the attraction satisfying his hunger held against satisfying his curiosity. Curiosity won. After all, what was an elf doing, carrying a tray full of food in an empty house? His curiosity peaked when the elf stopped in front of a door closed by no less than three locks.

The tray hovering in the air behind him, the elf opened the locks. Draco hurried after it, there was no way he would be left behind a closed door. Stepping in, the elf tutted when it saw the nearly untouched tray.

"Young Master need eat! Young Master is not serious!" it squeaked.

"Don't want to." was the dejected reply.

"Young Master's husband will not be happy when Tiquy tell him that."

"You saw him? How is he?" the second voice seemed suddenly more eager.

Draco frowned. He wanted to know what was going on. A sudden thought occured to him : why was the prisonner's voice so familiar?

"Tiquy is not telling before Young Master is eating."

"Alright, I'm eating, happy now?"

The elf giggled.

"Young Master's husband is well. Sad, but well. He is not happy not being with Young Master. But not for long. Help is on the way!"

"Hu?"

Just then, Draco fell on the floor, right in front of the prisonner. He slowly rose from the floor to look at the young man. The first thing he noticed was the shackle on the man's left wrist.

The second was that the man looked like a younger version of his archenemy, Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" Draco's voice hitched, his mind going quickly through all the possibilities.

"Young Master is having help! Tiquy is happy! Young Master is soon going to be with his husband!" The elf gushed, going starry eyed.

The prisonner seemed uneasy. "I don't know you, but I find him a little bit scary like that." he stage-whispered to Draco.

Draco found himself nodding before he stopped. "Hey! Who are you?"

"James, and you?"

"Draco, nice to meet you!"

A pause.

Draco looked accusingly at James. "Stop that!"

James hold his hands up. "I'm not doing anything." He grinned. Draco sighed. "Ok, I'll try it in another way. Why are you here?"

"Trying to eat? Passing time, or was it being held hostage to keep my husband in line?"

Draco's eyes bulged 'keep doing that and they'll stay this way' he thought as he eyed James pacing the room.

"Potter!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" James turned to him.

Draco fell on the floor in shock. "You mean... no, that can't be...You're not James Potter... You're dead!"

"Not really. Though sometimes I wish I was..."

"You mean you are Harry Potter's father?" James quickly strode to his side and shook his shoulders. "You saw him recently? How is he? And Remus, Erwan, Sirius and Severus?" Each name earned Draco a shake.

He blinked and swapped at James' hands. "I don't understand! How can you be Harry Potter's father when you don't even look like you're twenty?"

"Nineteen actually."

"That I'd like to know too." sneered Lucius Malefoy on the doorstep. James winced and Draco gulped.

Narcissa was half behind Lucius, shaking slightly. Her eyes soon locked with James' own.

Nobody noticed the elf who put its hand on James' shackle, freing him. But everybody noticed the noise the chain made as it fall to the floor. James froze, eyeing his naked wrist. Narcissa jumped on her husband's back, trying to choke him and pinning his arms to his sides.

"Run!" she shouted to James, her green eyes imploring.

"Never without you!" answered James, his eyes darting around the room for something to help her.

"Don't worry about me! Go to Hogwarts! Save yourself!" Narcisa was nearly bucked off Lucius' back.

"I can't!" James was frantic.

Draco sighed. 'Look like I'll be the one to save the situation' he thought as he grabbed a nearby cauldron and emptied it of its contents 'Polyjuice?' Shrugging, he grabbed the handle and swinging it two times in a full circle, connected it with Lucius' head, preventing him from hexing James who was standing in front of Narcissa, lying on the floor.

Lucius fall like a dead weight on the floor, without a sound.

The two others looked surprised from Lucius' unconscious form to Draco, still armed with his cauldron.

"That's your chance, James, run!" Narcissa urged James as she was holding onto his hand as he was helping her to stand.

James shook his head and grinned "Never without you!"

"Stubborn fool!" Narcissa smiled before embracing him, "I always told you that your chivalry would cause your death! Why don't you listen, stubborn Gryffondor!" she hugged him tighter.

Draco cleared his throat, startling the two. "Not to be a bother, but I think we should take the explanations elsewhere, don't you think?"

"The little shrimp is right, we should go!"

Narcissa nodded before grabbing James' hand and tugging towards the exit.

"Nice swing!" James commented as he passed Draco. Draco shrugged, and bending down, he picked his father's wand and put it in the cauldron he was still holding. He followed the two others, determined to discover what exactly was going on.

As they neared the entrance door they heard hurried footsteps and Lucius appeared in the entrance way. "Where do you think you are going?" he snarled. Behind him Lord Voldemort could be seen, as well as three or four of his thugs.

The three runaway stood frozen. Draco, once again, saved the situation. Looking around him, he spotted the dinning room.

"This way" he shouted, dragging the other two with him. They closed, locked and warded the doors as soon as they had stepped in.

Grabbing Floo powder, Narcissa threw it into the fire. Stepping in with James, she hugged him tightly, and shouted "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office! Follow us Draco!" They were gone with a swich. Draco stood for one second, thinking his options through. "Draco Malefoy! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Hearing his father's bellow, Draco shrugged, threw some floo powder into the fire, stepped in the seath and said "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." His cauldron and him were gone when his father and associates teared the doors open and stormed the room.

When he arrived, it was in the middle of a chaotic scene. Dumbledore was lying on his office floor, unconscious. Two blue eyed version of a younger Snape were laughing in their seats while a blond teen was trying to revive Dumbledore.

A black haired one was eyeing the scene, shrugging and saying "Yep. We did that too. But, honestly, James how did it happened?"

James looked confused "Could you take the Glamour off? I'd like to know who I'm talking to."

The four teens smirked "Oh, James, how could you not recognize me, your best friend, Sirius!" whined the black haired, brown eyed teen. The two Snapes laughed harder.

"Stop that, I've got a fully loaded Draco, and I won't hesitate to use it!" James grinned. Narcissa smiled a little.

"Yep, let the madness begin!" retorted one of the Snapes.

Dumbledore, who had finally awaken, thanks to the blond teen's efforts, promptly fainted again. Said blond teen looked annoyed to the others "Look what you've done! He's gonna sleep all day if you go on like that! Help me put him on the couch, Moony. We'll write him a note, and go to speak more privately in our quarters."

Draco stood bewildered. "Excuse me, but I want to know what is going on!"

The teens looked at each other before nodding. "This is going out of hands." stated the blond one.

"It's our cue to tell the truth to our boys then." interviened the brown eyed, black haired teen.

The two Snapes sighed in unison "I'll go and fetch the boys" one of them stated before exiting the office.

"Prongs, do something to alter your appearance..."

"Can't without a wand" was the bitter reply.

"Yes, what was I thinking! Here!" the last Snape said, pointing his wand at James and muttering an incantation. When it was over, a young girl with curly brown hair tied into ponytails and brown eyes stood before them, dressed into a muggle cheerleader outfit. Snickering, the second Snape ran out of the room.

"Padfoot!" shouted James before running after him.

Narcissa shrugged and followed at a more sedate pace, discussing something with the two others teens.

Draco stayed in the office, his brain trying to understand what he had just witnessed, before walking briskly to go after his mother and the others, not forgetting to close the door on a still unconscious Headmaster.


End file.
